Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side section structure.
Related Art
A center pillar described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-173562 has a structure in which a lower end portion of a pillar outer panel overlaps the vehicle width direction outside of an outer panel.